Thinking of You
by SnowBarry-SuperStar
Summary: Oliver and Felicity roll into town when Barry calls them about a new Metahuman with strange abilities; she can control objects and people with her mind. Snowbarry & Olicity.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Barry strolled through central city, carefree as always, coffee in hand, towards STAR Labs

He swung the door open and walked to Caitlin and Cisco's lab. He leaned against the doorframe and muttered in his coffee,

"So what crazy Metahuman have we found today"

"Well don't you seem happy" Caitlin murmured, gaining a soft and playful smirk from Barry.

"Well, we have heard word of numerous sights of a girl walking around central city using 'Jedi-like powers'"Cisco said excitedly.

"So she can move things with her mind?" Barry questioned. Cisco nodded furiously.

"But not just that" Caitlin continued "She appears to be able to access and manipulate your mind to do as she pleases."

"Cait get Ollie and Felicity on the video cam, I think we might need his expert shadow hiding skills for this case." Barry ordered . "Cisco, I am so sorry to say this, man, buuuut, you might wanna fix your suit" he flinched away from the storm that was about to erupt from Cisco.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SUIT?!" Cisco screamed in Barry's face as he held up the mangled, burnt out price of material that was once Barry's suit.

"Long story short; I ran too fast for too long"

"How long did you RUN?!" Cisco questioned "I mean, this baby is almost un-reactive to your speed and you BURNT IT OUT!" He started muttering incoherently while he worked on the new suit.

"Hey, has anyone seen Dr Wells?" Barry asked.

"No, he's never around at this time of the day" Cisco said, still annoyed. Berry just shrugged is off.

"Yes Felicity. I know can you believe it?" Caitlin said to the screen in front of her.

"Um... Cait can we stay on track please" Barry said from the other side of the room where he was on the phone to Joe, telling him about the girl.

"Yeah, yeah" she muttered "So Ollie, Felicity we have a situation over here in Central City. There is a girl. How old Cisco?" She called.

Uh... About 18 I would say." Cisco shouted back from another adjoins room where he works on his toys.

"Okay. So she is about 18 according to Cisco. She can move things with her mind and manipulate your mind by accessing it, so I presume she telepathic too."

"Ooh like Edward Cullen then" Felicity gushed but was silenced by a cold stare from the one and only Oliver Queen.

"Yes, like Edward Cullen" Caitlin giggled "So anyway, Barry wanted to know if you could come over to Central City-"

"To help me out with hiding in the shadows" Barry finished, flashing her a cheeky grin. "We will need to keep hidden so she does not know we are there and then we can ambush her!" Her finished excitedly.

"Barry I don't know-" Felicity gave Oliver a look and he said with a forced smile "We will be there tomorrow, noon" Felicity nodded in approval.

"Great. See you then" Barry said.

"Bye Felicity, Ollie" Caitlin muttered before shutting down the screen. "Well, we need to tidy up if we are going to have guests"

Barry chuckled as he looked at the mess of papers on the floor from him running in and out of STAR Labs. He picked up a piece of paper which documented his vitals from a few weeks ago.

"Well, we best get to it then" he said and Caitlin quickly nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Bye Cait" Felicity uttered as the camera went black. I stared her down. "What'cha doin'? She questioned me.

"You got us into this! They need to learn that they cannot always rely on us to come to their rescue" I said, slightly annoyed. Felicity out her hands on my shoulders and started massaging them.

"Now come on, I will help you pack" she said, nearly out the door. I groaned and followed her out of the door.

"We got everything?" I questioned Felicity as I loaded everything into a big Range Rover.

"Uhhh... Two big cases, your bow and arrows, ID, all the kit and a burger. Check." She muttered waving the burger in my face. She climbed into the passenger seat while I started the car.

* * *

><p>When we got on the private jet, I pretended to go to the toilet, when in actuality I went to go store my bow and arrows in a a secret cupboard we installed a while back.<p>

"So what's the plan for when we get to Central?" I asked Felicity, taking a glass of champagne from one of the butlers.

"Well, we are going to meet Barry, Cait and Cisco at STAR to try and get a lead on this girl. While we are doing that, you will take Barry and try to help him with his stealth skills, cause, bless him, he can be more than a little clumsy."

* * *

><p>We arrived a little early so we decided to get a coffee at Jitters, where Iris works.<p>

"Hey! Ollie! Felicity! How are you guys? What are you doing in Central City?" She asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Well, we are fine and we are actually here on a surprise visit for... Barry. Yeah" Felicity unconvincingly said.

"Really, I had been wanting you two to come back for a long time because..." And off they went. I saw Detective West so I went to sit with him.

"Oh, Oliver. I didn't expect to see you here." He seemed pleasantly surprised. I gave him a polite small smile.

"Yeah, Felicity and I are here to work on a case with Barry. You know, that girl that can read minds and stuff?"

"Barry was telling me about her, yes"

"So Felicity persuaded me to come."

"You ready?" I felt Felicity's hand touch my shoulder and slowly rose out of my seat.

"Bye, Joe" I said

"See you. Wait, Oliver. Why does Barry want you here, I mean he could easily take this girl if he is fast enough."

"That's what we what to know. Barry... Wasn't very clear" I said.

"He never is" Joe chuckled. We waved and left Jitters, ready for whatever Barry had up his sleeve.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys,<strong>

**I am _completely_ new to all this so could you please review to tell me how I am doing and everything because it will be a huge help to me. Thank you.**

**Ella **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a long, hard day of cleaning and sorting; and a day of Cisco sitting in a corner muttering to himself because he was still annoyed at me; we were finally ready for Team Arrow to arrive.

"I am pretty proud of that" I said as I high-fived a stone faced Caitlin.

"You made me clean all the bathrooms. You are my boys and I love you to pieces, but seriously, you need to start aiming" She said, exasperated.

"That is a lovely thing for us to hear as we walk through the door, Dr. Snow" Oliver remarked, gaining a laugh from me. "Hey, Flash, what's up with Cisco over there?" He asked cocking his head over to where Cisco was sat.

"Well, I sort of burnt his suit out and he is annoyed right now. Like REALLY annoyed. He tried to through a microscope at my head."

"Good thing you're speedy" Felicity joked as she came through the door, suitcase in hand. Cisco immediately perked up when he heard her.

"Here, let me take that for you, Felicity" he said in a gentleman manner with an added 'ladies-first' sweep. I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt at flirting.

Caitlin went and gave Felicity the mother of all hugs where the both jumped up and down manically, deciding what they should do for a girly day of shopping. Oliver cleared his throat.

"Could we, do some work instead of shopping?" Caitlin returned sheepishly to my side.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" She asked me as her hands caressed her face self-consciously. It was then that I realised I had stared for too long.

"N-nothing" I said, quickly looking away. Felicity had already started to look for the girl and was currently sat with Cisco at her side staring at her.

"I think I have something. There 54th street, look familiar?" She asked, turning the computer to us.

"That's her." I murmured before heading out the door in a flash (pun intended).

* * *

><p>I ran to 54th and turned into an alley, coming face to face with a young blonde. She turned around to face me and stepped into the light. Her pretty features came into view. She had huge round brown eyes lined with long black eyelashes. She had high rose tinted cheekbones, a button nose and full deep pink lips that curled into a smile to reveal perfectly shaped pearl teeth.<p>

"Well, well. So the stories are true, Flash" she breathed into my ear as she walked around me. "Oh? So you are not going to talk to me then? I have been waiting for you. You know where to find me"

She walked away, swaying her hips slightly. She turned around to face me, her waist length light golden hair and her flawless skin pure white in the shady alleyway.

"Toodles" She breathed.

I ran back to STAR Labs to tell everyone about the encounter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Caitlin paced backwards and forwards nervously. She eyed the computer screen where the beautiful young girl was seductively walking round Barry, swaying her small hips and thighs to give more affect. When she had left Barry, she appeared close up to one of the security cameras her and Felicity were monitoring.

"Stay away." She whispered, the words sustaining until after she was out of sight.

"Woah. She was hot." Cisco said, Caitlin glared at him forcing him to quickly correct himself "But creepy" Just then Barry came through the door.

"She was really weird" Barry said.

"What do you think she meant by 'you know where to find me'?" Felicity asked.

"It will be either that alleyway, here, the CCPD" He gulped. "Or my mother and fathers house." Cisco clicked his fingers and pointed at Barry.

"That's right! She will have accessed your mind to find your weakest point and will try to get you where it hurts the most. Soooo, making you be where your mother died will get you emotionally unstable, therefore affecting your fighting."

"Barry. We have to work on keeping your head clear, just like I have to" Oliver started "You have to learn how to keep your brain focused to make sure you can fight to the best you can"

"I will try and find out who she is" Felicity said, sitting down at one of the computers "Hey, where's Doctor Wells?" We all shrugged.

"He's not been in for a few days, since the last time I tried to fight The Reverse Flash."

"Are you okay?" I asked Barry, worried she had hurt his head. He rested his hand gently on my shoulder, causing my cheeks to flare up abruptly.

"Cait, I am fine, honestly" He smiled quickly and walked off with Ollie to go practice some tactics.

"Caitlin, you look like a tomato." Cisco said through a mouthful of sweets.

* * *

><p>Later, we were all stood in a field while Barry was having a practice session with Oliver.<p>

"So Barry" Oliver said about 4 metres away from Barry, he walked forward slowly while he continued "Your mother was killed by The Reverse Flash and another being, your father was wrongly accused and put on a life sentence in jail. And there is nothing you can do about it." With that Barry ran forward with his super speed and tried to punch Oliver but Oliver narrowly missed it by ducking out of the way with extreme speed. Barry rounded back on himself, eyes wet with tears. Before I could even think about what I was doing, I was sprinting towards Barry.

"Barry. Barry, calm down, clear your head. It will help you." He pulled me into a tight hug, crushing me to his toned chest.

"Cait, believe me. I am trying." He held me for a few seconds longer, then pulled back a little bit "But imagine if someone told you to forget about what happened to Ronnie and carry on" With that he walked back up to Oliver to continue training, leaving me there thinking about what he just said.

When I finally went to go stand beside Felicity she gave me a weird look. He right eyebrow was slightly raised and a small smirk plastered on her lips. For some reason it made me inexplicably blush.

"What?" I asked only gaining a look of knowing from Felicity. I may need to keep a close eye on her. Oliver was still training with Barry, telling him to concentrate on taking The Girl down by saying it was one step to freeing his father. It may seem illogical but it really helped Barry in his training.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys, I just got a weird text from an unknown number" Barry said as Caitlin and Felicity came through the door with mountains of shopping.<p>

"Well, tell us what it says and I will try to track the number" Felicity said as she sat down at a computer and started typing at a ridiculous pace. Barry nodded and started reading.

"All you should know,

Is that many years ago,

Your mother and father left you, all alone,

Although it is not yet set in stone,

I know I will see you,

Tomorrow at half past two." He finished, looking at Caitlin while a small blush crept up his neck and cheeks.

"Cisco" Felicity said to me "Check this out" I walked over to her and placed my hand on the back of her chair and looked at the computer screen. "I am looking at the security cameras you planted in Barry's Parent's house and I can see that the girl is sat in an armchair right there" She pointed to the screen where The Girl was sat. I looked at my watch and it read 1:57.

"Barry, we should really head to your parent's house soon because we do not have super speed and you will need our help" I said while Barry went and got changed into my suit.

"Ready" He said as he got in the truck while we followed after him.

"So, Flash. You got my text then" We heard through the screen Cisco and Felicity were watching. Oliver was in the back of the truck getting changed while I bit my nails nervously. Because. You know, Barry is my patient.

"You think about her a lot, don't you, Flash." She said as she came close up to him, her face only inches from his. "Oh how rude of me. I am Isabelle. Call me Bella or Issy, your choice."

"I don't know what you are talking about" Barry said, doing that crazy thing with his voice.

"Oh I think you do" She caressed his cheeked slowly, cupping his cheek gently.

As soon as her hand touched me face all I could see were images of Caitlin Snow, her smile, her hair, her eyes, the way her eyebrows pucker slightly when she is concentrating. I stumbled back, overcame by how powerful those thoughts were. I looked at Bella in front of me; she had a small and cute smirk on her lips.

"You get it know don't you" I nodded slowly, still astonished. "I don't want to hurt you, I want to help you. I wanted you to know how you felt because I thought it might help you to trust me."

"_Don't trust her_" Oliver warned in my ear. However, there was something in her eyes as she turned away from me that made me want to help her.

"Forget it I knew you wouldn't help me."

"Bella, wait." I turned her around by her shoulder and she faced me with teary eyes. "I remember how it felt to be an outsider. Powers do that to you. But I will be willing to help you through it and control your powers to try and help people." She suddenly broke out into a stunning smile and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" She chanted, her warm breath tickling my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the new chappy! If you have any ideas for this story either review or drop me a message by PMing me!**

**Ella**


End file.
